


An Uncertain Life

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Fifteen years after Niles inexplicably disappears from her life; his whereabouts sheltered by his father and brother, Daphne makes a remarkable discovery; one that encompasses both her past and her future.





	1. 2000

**Author's Note:**

> In trying to find a way to crossover my two favorite shows, and include DHP's Niles Crane and Frank Prady, I came up with this. I know it's a bit unconventional, but it promises to unfold by the last chapter.

And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Finally!" Donny shouted, causing a ripple of laughter among the many wedding guests. But Daphne stood perfectly still; the smile plastered on her face as Donny lifted her veil and kissed her. The kiss was passionate, even more so than she thought appropriate for a first kiss at her wedding, where both of their families, friends and colleagues of Donny's were watching. She tried to comply, to give into the kiss the way a newly married (and extremely happy) bride should. But instead she closed her eyes, aware of his rough fingers on her cheeks, and simply let him kiss her, showing very little emotion. Fortunately no one seemed to notice her feigned happiness, and neither did Donny.

But when the kisses ended and the applause began, she looked around at the guests, her eyes locking with Frasier and Martin's. In the eyes of Dr. Frasier Crane, she saw something she never thought she would find; disappointment... or was it something else? She knew that Frasier was thinking of their conversation just the day before, when, after returning from Morrie's funeral, she had tearfully confessed to having feelings for his younger brother.

He'd encouraged her to talk to Niles, and she'd done just that, her heart fluttering when Niles confessed something that she'd known to be true for five months now. He'd been in love with her for six years. On the balcony at the Wayside Inn, he'd begged her to accept his love. She wanted to, oh, how she wanted to. She did love him. She loved more than she thought possible But she loved Donny too, and she had to do the right thing. She and Niles had both made promises to other people. And so she simply walked away, leaving Niles alone with the scent of night blooming jasmine and a star-filled sky.

So now here she was less than twenty four hours later, standing before friends and family. She glanced at the diamond on her finger that signaled that she was no longer free and then moved her gaze into the eyes of her husband.

Her husband…

"All right, let's do this!" Donny shouted. For effect, he punched his fist in the air, the way a prize fighter might. His self-created scene brought a scattering of laughter from their guests and she saw him smile in satisfaction. The processional music began and Donny offered her his arm. However she hesitated, unable to ignore the glaring omission next to him. And the omission was the one person she had wanted most to share this special day with, even knowing that he was in love with her.

It was Donny's instance that all three Crane men were named groomsmen, but now she found it odd that Donny hadn't said a word about the absence of Niles. Surely he noticed. Donny noticed everything. She wanted to be angry at both men, but she couldn't very well blame her friend. After all, Daphne had broken his heart. But he was a married man. He was married to Mel and Daphne was sure that even though their marriage had gotten off to a rocky start, they would have a happy life. Mel Karnofsky was, as Frasier had often pointed out, similar to Maris (Niles' first wife, a completely wretched woman), and rather controlling, but Niles was a different person now. He was stronger and more assertive and he'd learned from his mistakes. She had no doubt that Niles and Mel Crane would be successful in their marriage.

Her mind drifted back to the present and the fact that Niles was not there. How could Donny not have noticed that he was short one groomsman? Surely he'd noticed that the man responsible for making this marriage possible wasn't missing. Anyone would have been able to tell that the ratio of groomsman to bridesmaids were now uneven; There was no way it had gotten past Donny. There were supposed to be six groomsman; one of whom she'd never even met. It was as though Niles' existence no longer mattered. It mattered to her a great deal, however.

She wanted so much to tell him that she was sorry. She loved him so much. He was her best friend and she'd hurt him so deeply. Even if he accepted her apology, she'd never forgive herself.

And it was that thought that she carried with her as she walked down the aisle on the arm of her husband, as the new Mrs. Ronald Donald Douglas.

The reception was held in the Wayside Inn's elegant ballroom, with large picture windows that looked out over the garden where, just moments before, she'd pledged her love and fidelity to her new husband. Their hands joined, Donny led her to the huge double doors and pulled them open. Like the ribbon that opened a gift, they walked inside, instantly met with cheers and applause.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. And Mrs. Donny Douglas!"

The cheers and applause grew louder as Donny led her into the ballroom where the strands of Billy Joel's "She's Got a Way" filled the room. She was pulled into Donny's arms and they were dancing, very much the way they had done the night before in the hotel bar. Donny's arm possessively around her waiter and her hand lightly in his, they moved to the music, pausing every so often to kiss. This, of course, delighted the guests who sighed and applauded. Pleased with the attention, Donny kissed her several more times before spinning her in a circle. To the guests around them, they were the most perfect couple; all smiles and happier than they'd ever been in their lives.

As they danced, she looked around the room at the smiling faces watching them. Her mum, who still seemed in a state of shock that her only daughter had finally managed to find a man who would marry her. And her dad, who probably felt the same way. There were her brothers, all eight of them; Stephen, Nigel, Michael, Billy, Reginald, Peter and David, who were having the time of their lives, taking full advantage of the abundance of alcoholic beverages at the no host bar. And Roz, who had somehow changed out of her maid of honor dress in record time and was chatting happily with a man whom Daphne had never seen before.

But it was when she locked eyes with Frasier and Martin yet again that her heart began to race madly. She was eternally grateful when the song ended, even though it prompted Donny to give her another kiss, one that surely raised eyebrows, even though it was clear that they were now officially married. Eager for some space, she gently pushed him away and smiled her palms flat against the lapels of his tuxedo. "Oh my, Donny… That was-"

"Just the beginning." He interrupted. "Just wait till we get to the hotel and jump into bed. You'll see how hot our love can be."

She looked at him, horrified at his brassiness on what was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. But she wasn't about to cause a scene. Not here. Not now.

Her palms still on his chest, she forced a smile. "Go mingle with our guests, Darling. We'll have plenty of time to be with each other later."

If he was annoyed by her request, he didn't draw attention to the fact, and for that she was eternally grateful. She kissed him softly and smiled, touching his unshaven cheek. "Thank you, Donny. I love you." she said, without giving him a chance to protest.

Like that, she was gone, heading straight for Martin and Frasier. She could only imagine the things they would say to her. She approached the men carefully and slowly, taking note of how handsome they looked, dressed in matching tuxedos with tiny rose boutonnieres in a soft shade of yellow. But something was clearly missing from the otherwise picture-perfect moment. Or rather, someone.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she approached the two Crane men. "H-hello Dr. Crane. Mr. Crane."

Frasier smiled. "Daphne, you're family and you always will be. Please, call me Frasier."

"And you can call me Martin."

She smiled at both men, feeling strangely shy around the people she'd become the closest to since coming to America over seven years ago. But luckily the awkwardness lasted only for a moment.

Frasier took her hands and smiled. "Daphne, you look absolutely beautiful."

She blushed, almost having forgotten that she was wearing her wedding gown. "Thank you, Dr.-I-I mean, Frasier."

"You really do look nice." Martin added. "Prettiest bride I've ever seen. Um, except for Hester of course." He looked hesitantly at Frasier. "Oh, and I guess I should include Lilith in that statement, right, Fras?."

Frasier chuckled. "Actually Dad, I think that Daphne looks far more beautiful than Lilith ever did."

Tears fell onto Daphne's cheeks and she hugged each man, kissing their cheeks. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too, Daphne."

She stared at the younger Dr. Crane. The man she now could call Frasier. And the question she'd been anxious to ask fell off of her tongue. "Where's your brother?"

The question seemed to make Frasier uneasy and he glanced at his father, who nodded. "Niles had to leave. He, um…He wanted to be here, but he, um..."

"He had some things he needed to do. You know responsibilities to his patients and to his wife." Martin added with far too much hesitancy to be believable.

The words were like a knife to her heart. She should have known that he wouldn't come, but she hoped… New tears fell onto her cheek and she tried to smile but the smile wouldn't show.

"You're disappointed in me."

Both men spoke at once, moving closer to her, their hands on her shoulders.

"No, Daphne, absolutely not!"

"That's not true at all!"

"But your brother…" She said to Frasier before turning to Martin. "And your son… I hurt him! I'm so sorry! I never-."

Frasier handed her his handkerchief. "There's nothing to be sorry for. You were following your heart and you wanted to do the right thing. Niles understands that."

She blotted the tears from her cheeks and then hugged him, holding on a bit longer than necessary and then accepted a hug and kiss from Martin.

"Fras is right, Daphne. Donny's a good guy and he'll take care of you. He'll make you happy. It looks like he already has."

"But-."

"Niles will be fine." Martin replied, reading her mind. "You know, I'm not fond of that wife of his, but if he's happy, then… well, hell... I'm happy for him."

"So am I." Daphne said quietly. "But I hoped…"

Frasier nodded. "I know. But this is your wedding day, Daphne. You should make the most of it. You should be with your husband."

Daphne felt her heart warm at the words. Her husband. She was married. It was like a fairy tale come true.

Her eyes rose from the floor to meet Frasier's. "He is me husband, isn't he?"

"You've got that right!"

A pair of arms slid around her waist and two lips pressed against her neck, startling her. and for a split second she found herself wishing-

"Donny..." She said, her voice trembling. "H-hello..."

"What are we waiting for?" He asked enthusiastically. "Let's get this honeymoon stared! Daphne Douglas, our wedding night is just a warm-up for what I have in store for you!"

Her face flushed in embarrassment and she couldn't bring herself to look at the Crane men. "Donny, please-."

At the interrupted sound of oohs and ahhs, they turned to see the enormous wedding cake being rolled on a cart by two pastry chefs.

"I guess that's our cue!" Donny took her hand and led her to the middle of the floor, where cameras flashed like mad. She and her new husband posed for picture after picture and she smiled for the camera, more for the sake of her guests and her husband. Minutes later they smiled for the camera once more as their hands covered one another, holding onto the knife with which they cut the first piece of cake. To her horror, Donny promptly shoved into her mouth. Finding it humorous that her carefully applied makeup was now ruined from the addition of butter cream frosting and white cake, Donny, along with the other wedding guests, laughed. But no one laughed harder than Simon.

Donny cut Daphne another piece of cake, obviously wanting to meet the same fate. But she silently refused, and instead fed him the cake carefully, and then kissed him in the hopes of erasing the ridiculous thought from his mind. Their wedding was supposed to be a joyful occasion, not a side show to entertain their guests. And immediately she saw how disappointed he'd been in her decision.

A few hours later, the reception was finally winding down. She hugged Roz tightly and thanked her for reluctantly agreeing to be her maid of honor. She looked her friend up and down, noting that Roz's brightly colored maid of honor dress had been replaced with a sexy black dress that hugged her curves and barely covered her hips. Although Roz looked absolutely amazing, Daphne couldn't help but laugh.

"Roz, what are you wearing?"

Roz turned in a circle, her arms outstretched and her eyes moved downward to admire her appearance. "What, this? Oh, just something I picked up."

Daphne laughed. "You mean something to pick up men in! I know what you're up to! There are a lot of eligible men here."

"But I'm not one of them!" Donny chimed in, wrapping his arms around Daphne's waist. She turned in his arms and kissed him. "That's right, Darling. You're mine." The kiss was meant to be short and sweet, but Donny quickly deepened it before she was ready. She pulled away more abruptly than she intended, not surprised at the alarmed expression on his face.

"What's wrong, hon?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" Roz answered. "You two need to get a room! That kiss was hot!"

"You haven't seen anything yet." Donny laughed. "Just wait till we get to our hotel room!"

"Donny!" Daphne gasped in horror, wondering why she was embarrassed. He'd said the same thing jut moments before in front of Frasier and Martin, and she was certain that Roz had heard it all before (from Donny, perhaps), but the fact still remained that her new husband was making her very uncomfortable.

"Whoa! You two are going to have one hell of a wedding night!" Roz went on, a bit too enthusiastically. "I wouldn't be surprised if you end up pregnant tomorrow!"

Daphne's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Roz, please! Donny and I want to wait a while-."

"A long while." Donny interrupted. "Who in the hell has time for kids? Not me!"

An emotion came over her then. it was an emotion that she never imagined that she'd experience on her wedding day. She swallowed hard as the hot, angry tears threatened to fall. Her husband's words had hurt her deeply, but it was impossible to remain calm. In that moment she realized that Donny's opinions about children had changed since they'd become engaged. However, she wasn't about to create a scene on her wedding day, here at her wedding reception. She knew from their past disagreements that it was best to wait until the honeymoon was over and they settled down into married life to discuss such personal decisions.

But she couldn't resist commenting on his opinion.

"I have time for kids, Donny!" She said, finding it even more impossible to keep her voice low and steady. "And even if I don't, I'll make time! I thought you'd feel the same way! You used to!"

He drew her to him and held her, rubbing her back softly. "You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. We can talk about it later, all right?"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. Look, we'd better go." She said a bit louder, drawing back from him.

They bade their guests and friends goodbye, but the hardest goodbyes of all were to Frasier and Martin.

"Aw, come on. Don't cry." Martin scolded gently. "You'll see us in a few weeks. I can't go without my exercises forever!"

She laughed and hugged Martin tightly, kissing his cheek. "I love you, old man. And I love you too, Frasier." She turned to the eldest Dr. Crane and hugged him even tighter.

"Thank you for everything. I mean it."

Frasier smiled and kissed her. "It was our pleasure, Daphne. It's wonderful, seeing you so happy. Now go on. Donny is waiting."

As Daphne took Donny's hand and they moved to the door, she turned to the Crane men whom she loved so much. "Will you-."

Frasier and Martin nodded, as though they already knew what she was going to ask. "We'll tell him." Frasier answered. And she knew that he would.

That night, her wedding night, as she and Donny lay in bed, breathless from a rather rushed session of lovemaking, she fell into a deep sleep. It had been an exhausting and wonderful day. For the first time since she could easily remember, she wasn't thinking of the man she'd once loved and lost to someone else. she was thinking about Donny. and she vowed to love Donny Douglas with her whole heart.

It was all that she could do. It was the right thing to do. And that was what love was about; doing the right thing.


	2. 2001

September 11, 2001

The three of them sat in the living room staring at the television in disbelief. It was as though they were watching a terribly bad action movie with incredible special effects instead of the local (and now National) news. How could it possibly be real? How could someone do something so horrific, causing so much death and destruction?

The two steel grey buildings, known as the Twin Towers or, more commonly the World Trade Center, were burning like mad and smoke was everywhere. People were screaming as they fled the scene and some were even jumping out of windows. Daphne's mouth trembled as she tried to hold in her emotions. "H-how…" was all she could think of to say.

"I don't know, Daphne." The nearly unrecognizable voice startled her and she turned to see Frasier. It was then that she realized that she'd been so caught up in the tragedy unfolding on television that she'd almost completely forgotten that he was sitting beside her. But just when she thought the situation couldn't get any worse, the buildings collapsed to the ground; first one, and then the other.

"NO!" Daphne, Martin and Frasier screamed, almost in unison.

Daphne was sobbing uncontrollably now, unable to believe that this was happening. The elder Crane men sat on either side of her, doing their best to provide comfort. She cried until she was spent, not only because of the tragic loss of life or the shock of what was happening in America (in one of its' biggest cities; New York City, home of the Statue of Liberty, a symbol of freedom and justice for all), but because something else was wrong.

Something very wrong.

It shouldn't be Frasier and Martin who were comforting her now. It should be Donny; the man who had stood before her and promised to love her in sickness and health, to love and comfort for better and for worse. And this was definitely one of the worst times in her life; in everyone's life. So why wasn't he here? And where was he?

Her mind went back to months earlier, when the world was thought to be safe…..

May 2001

She'd awakened extremely early, at around 5am, intent on surprising Donny with a lavish breakfast in bed, an afternoon of lovemaking, a romantic picnic lunch in the park and even more lovemaking until it was time for a candlelight dinner after which more lovemaking would follow. What better way to celebrate the first anniversary of their marriage than sharing their love for each other in the most intimate way possible? Her heart fluttered just thinking about it. She could hardly believe that they'd been married for an entire year. Their one year anniversary. She could hardly wait to-

She sat up in bed and glanced to her left, dismayed to find that the bed was empty. Curious, she rose to her feet and pulled on her silk green robe, a gift from Donny for her birthday. It wasn't her favorite shade of green, nor was it even her favorite color. She suspected that if asked point-blank, Donny would have no idea what her favorite color was. And as she'd told herself time and time again, it didn't really matter. But it did matter. Even though a favorite color was the smallest, most insignificant detail two people in love needed to know about each other, it still mattered to her.

She had been so busy taking care of Martin and the domestic side of their marriage that she hadn't even realized that her birthday had arrived. That is, until Donny arrived home with a beautifully wrapped box. After kissing him in gratitude for his thoughtfulness, she'd torn into it anxiously and then kissed him once more; this time with a hunger that told him how much she loved the beautiful gift and how much she wanted to be with him that evening... and every evening that followed. He'd gratefully obliged his determination to please her making her happier than she'd ever dreamed.

"This was what marriage was about". She told herself as she lay in his arms listening to him snore softly. This is what she'd always wanted; pure and complete happiness. It was true that on their wedding day she'd had her reservations about marrying him, but after a night of passion and the beautiful gift, she no longer doubted her instincts. Over time, she'd learned to trust them. She loved him with everything she had.

Now she moved through the house with a new determination, looking everywhere she could think of. "Donny? Sweetheart? Where are you?" She padded through their luxurious apparent with anticipation, but apprehension filled her with each step.

Where was he?

She was about to go outside and check in the garage when she saw it; the note that sat on the kitchen table. Her eyes filled with tears as she picked it up and she didn't even have to read it to know what it said. But her heart held the faintest hint of hope, as it always did, and she carefully unfolded the paper. One last time she prayed silently that her premonition was wrong.

Daph-

Got a call about 3am from a client. Big crises with Madison/Keller account so I'm going to the office now. Could take hours, possibly into the night. Don't wait up

-D

The note crumpled in her hand and she began to sob; her dream of a wonderful first anniversary lost forever.

Damn him. Damn him for doing this to her.

She was still sobbing when she opened her eyes, blinking in momentary confusion. She was no longer in her kitchen but in Frasier's living room. In one instant it all came back to her; the tragedy that was unfolding on the television, the uncertainty that she and those whom she loved would ever be safe again, and the gentle hands of Frasier and Martin as they did their best to comfort her.

The tears she cried now were no longer about the tragedy that had occurred on American soil but about the state of her marriage.

Oh God, where was Donny? Why wasn't he here, when she needed him the most? Calling him now, even to tell him that she loved him and just wanted to hear his voice, was out of the question and simply not an option. Donny had told her in no uncertain terms not to bother him at work; ever.

Apparently he considered a phone call from his wife to be bothersome.

And now with the onslaught of this tragedy, he was certain to become busier than he was before. Surely there would be marriages that crumbled as a result of what was happening, although Daphne hoped that it would bring people together; not tear them apart. But as Donny always said, tragedies of any kind were good for business. Clearly his work came before his marriage. It was funny how it had always seemed that way. Why hadn't she realized it a long time ago; most importantly the day that he lowered himself to one knee and promised her the stars? But she should have realized that a long time ago.

Perhaps she had, but had just chosen to ignore it.

And now like a bad dream, her mind drifted back even further, to their honeymoon….

Early June 2000

They'd come back from their honeymoon in Antigua Bay and had barely unpacked when Donny dove headfirst into his work, leaving her alone and feeling a bit unwanted.

She had hoped that they could recreate at least the feeling of being alone on a deserted beach in their own home; their own bed. But clearly that wasn't going to happen.

"Daphne, that's ridiculous!" he'd laughed when she at last confided in him, albeit months later. "Why would you say that I'm ignoring you?"

"Because, Donny, I-." She stopped, regarding him carefully before continuing. "I want a baby, Donny. A child. Children. I want a family."

"Aw, honey, I want that too. You know I do."

Her eyebrows rose. "Really? Because at our wedding reception you said-."

"Who the hell cares what I said at our wedding? I was drunk, Daphne! Everyone was! Kids are great and of course I want them. I want tons of kids; fill the whole damn house with them! Just… not now, okay?"

She sighed deeply, feigning a smile as she let him kiss her. "All right Donny. But when?"

He grinned at her. "As soon as I win a few more cases, okay? Then I'll be at the top of my game."

"That's all our marriage is to you, isn't it Donny? A game?"

She hadn't meant to say the words out loud, but now that she had there was no taking them back. But as usual, he hadn't heard her. He never heard her, even when she had nothing to say.

Now she stared at the television, feeling numb as she listened to Frasier on the phone, saying words of comfort to Frederick, as only a concerned father could. And then she saw Martin talking to Eddie as though his beloved pet was human and as though in doing so it would bring him solace. The Jack Russell Terrier whimpered and whined, jumping into Martin's waiting arms as though Eddie sensed that something terrible had happened. If only he knew how terrible it really was.

More tears slid down her cheeks, this time for the man who was not here. Daphne had long since stopped keeping track of the number of times that she'd asked about Niles. It was beginning to seem like Niles had simply vanished, taking the concern of everyone with him.

Each time her question had been met with hesitation and resistance from Frasier and Martin which led to a string of answers that, when put together, made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

Why didn't Niles come by anymore, to see his brother and gush about a new restaurant, wine or opera? Why hadn't he come to see his father, or to invite himself over for dinner? Why hadn't he come to see Daphne, when it was clear that he was in love with her… or had been. Why were there no phone calls, or even mentions of the younger Dr. Crane?

Why?

The excuses came rapidly, almost faster than her questions…

"He calls! He comes by, just not when you're here, Daphne! He's a newlywed and so are you. Your priorities are different now!" This, from Martin.

"But even as a newlywed, he should still stop by!" Daphne replied in protest.

Frasier seemed to ponder this statement. "Well, I agree Daphne, but the truth is that Niles and Mel-."

"Are overseas!" Martin interjected.

"Dad, please!" Frasier hissed.

"What's going on?" She demanded. "Why hasn't he come over? It's been much too long! It's been months since he's stepped foot in this living room!" And then the unthinkable hit her. "I- Is something wrong with your brother?" she asked Frasier. She turned to Martin. "And your youngest son?"

"No, nothing's wrong! Nothing at all!" The men replied a bit too quickly, their voices overlapping one another.

"You're lying." She said, bringing the Crane men to silence. "I can see it on your faces!"

Frasier nodded. "You're right Daphne. We haven't been entirely honest with Dad's right. Niles is overseas… with Mel. Right now, they should be in France. Provence, if I'm correct."

"In France? But-."

"They decided to take a year-long honeymoon with a trip around the world." Martin explained, rather badly.

"That's right." Frasier agreed. "Niles wanted to surprise Mel and I told him that a trip around the world would be the perfect-."

Daphne sighed dreamily, imagining such a place. "It sounds wonderful. But a year? That's-."

"A bit unconventional, I agree." Frasier finished quietly. But Niles is determined to make this marriage work and for that I applaud him."

Daphne swallowed hard; the guilt inside her returning. The guilt she hadn't felt in well over a year. And still it was there, deep inside of her.

She sank onto the arm of the sofa in disbelief, at once realizing that she was sitting in the same exact spot where Niles had sat time and time again.

Why wasn't he here? She could understand that he was on an extended honeymoon, but how many couples, even wealthy ones like Niles and most likely Mel, could afford to spend an entire year in Europe and away from work? Niles had patients to attend to and Mel… well; she was bound to have patients and obligations of her own. How could they possibly-

"Daphne?"

The memory vanished at once and she found herself once again in Frasier's living room. And the reality of what the television stations were now calling "9/11" hit her hard. She was grateful for the comfort of Frasier and Martin, she really and truly was. But she couldn't help wondering…

She closed her eyes, imagining but for a moment that Niles was here, sitting beside her on the sofa, holding her close, kissing away her tears, telling her that everything would be all right, even when she knew that he was fully aware that it would never be all right; that things would never be as they were again. As she cried, he would hold her closer, for as long as she needed him to, through the night, doing his best to comfort her. He'd try to explain, in his silly psychological jargon, how such a tragedy could affect people, only to realize that that it wasn't his words that she needed to hear but the comfort and warmth of his touch.

But Niles was gone, perhaps on his whirlwind honeymoon and perhaps not. But it didn't matter anyway. She was alone, even when surrounded by the men who loved her.

She loved them dearly but she feared as did the rest of the world in the wake of 9/11, that things would never be the same. If only she could take back the things she'd said on the balcony that night. Things she had done...

If only.


	3. 2002

"Dr. Crane, will your brother be joining us for dinner?"

It was a question she'd asked more often than not in the two years that had passed, and she'd always received the same answer. But she kept hoping that perhaps this time the answer would be different. However as she suspected, her question was met with silence. "Dr. Crane, did you hear me?" she asked when she could no longer take the silence.

Frasier blinked as though completely taken aback by the question. But there was no mistaking the glance he gave to his father. As it had been since her wedding day, the whole thing had become downright suspicious.

"Um, yes I did, Daphne." Frasier stammered. "I heard you."

Annoyed at his hesitation, Daphne put her hands on her hips. "Well?"

"Niles is-."

"No, he's not coming to dinner, Daph." Martin finally said.

Her heart sank at the reality that she had unsuccessfully prepared herself for and she lifted the extra plate from the table. She should have known, but she hoped… Oh how she had hoped. "Well… I hope he's all right. I... I miss him so much. He's been such a good friend to me all of these years and I never got to fully congratulate him on his marriage to Mel."

Again Martin and Frasier exchanged glances.

"What?" Daphne demanded.

But there was no response.

"Bloody hell, why won't you answer me? I'm a member of this family too, you know! I have just as much right to know-."

"He's on his honeymoon." Frasier blurted out.

Daphne's eyebrows rose. This certainly wasn't the answer that she was expecting. "His honeymoon? But it's been-."

"Two years, I know."

"Right, two years. Who in the bloody hell goes on a honeymoon for two years?"

"Well, they… um… wanted to take their time." Frasier stammered.

"But-."

"I know it's not typical but I think it's-."

"Nobody cares what you think, Fras!" Martin grumbled. "If you ask me, this whole thing is-."

"Dad, for God's sake, I know you don't approve of Mel, but Niles does love her and there's nothing wrong with them wanting to take their time to see the world. Makes me wish that Lilith and I had done that very same thing. Maybe she would still be here now."

"Then I'm glad you didn't." Martin snapped.

"But… it doesn't make any sense!" Daphne went on. "Dr. Crane is a very busy man! How can he afford to take such a long vacation? What about his patients? His obligations? His wine club? I haven't heard you mention it in months."

"Oh, Well, the Wine Club has been disbanded I'm afraid. Due to lack of interest."

She shook her head adamantly. It was the worst excuse she'd ever heard. "I'm sorry but I don't believe you, Dr. Crane! Not at all."

"Fine, don't believe me, but I swear Daphne, it's true!"

"Where has Niles gone on this so-called honeymoon?"

"Well, let's see… There was Italy, France, Germany, Australia, China…"

"So he's all right?"

"Of course he's all right Daphne. He's just-."

"When is he coming home?"

"I… I don't know. He hasn't told me."

"But you've contacted him."

As expected, Frasier remained silent. The idea that Niles was supposedly halfway around the world with his wife, still on their honeymoon after two years was both comforting and disturbing.

"But…"

Frasier sighed deeply, clearly annoyed by her constant questions. "What, Daphne?"

"Mel… She's a plastic surgeon."

"That's true."

"Well what about her patients; her job?"

"Let's just say that she's taking a little time off."

"Time off? Who takes time off for two years go to on a honeymoon?" Daphne yelled, finding the whole conversation absolutely unbelievable.

"Daphne, Niles is fine, all right?"

"I don't understand this! He must have been sending postcards or even calling you on the phone! How can you not have had any contact with him at all?"

"Oh for God's sake, Daphne. No one sends postcards anymore!"

"You did! Remember when you went away on your trip while Niles and I went to the Snow Ball? And I sent plenty of postcards from my honeymoon, remember?"

"Yes, I do, but-."

"Daphne, just… forget about Niles for a while, okay?" Martin said. "I'm starved, so when's dinner coming?"

"He's your son, Mr. Crane! How can you just-."

"Food, Daphne! Now!" Frasier shouted.

She swallowed hard, determined not to let her emotions get the best of her. "I-I'll get dinner on the table right away."

As she retreated into the kitchen, she blinked back tears. Her heart was clinched in her chest at the thought of the man she loved far away, in the arms of another woman. She was happy for him. She should be happy for him. She wanted to be happy for him. He deserved every happiness in the world. But the idea that he had loved her once and now loved someone else was almost too much to bear.

She had to find out the truth about what was going on with him and why he'd been gone for much too long.

It was almost Christmas and another year would soon be over. Next year would be different. She decided suddenly. It would be 2003, three years since she'd seen him and she missed him more than she thought possible. She would find him, or at least try to get to the bottom of things. And she wouldn't stop trying-ever.

Even if he no longer loved her.


	4. 2003

"Oh come on Daphne, it'll be fun!" Roz said. "How many chances are you going to have to come to Alice's fifth birthday party? She'll be crushed if you don't show up!"

Daphne forced a laugh. "I seriously doubt that Roz. Besides, Alice will be having so much fun at her party that she'll hardly notice I'm not there."

"Bull." Roz countered. "For days now she's been talking non-stop about how she can't wait till Aunt Daphne sees this and Aunt Daphne sees that."

"Well, just tell her I'm busy or something."

"She's not stupid and neither is her mother! Now what's up?"

"I think you know."

"So you and Donny are getting a divorce, so what? Happens every day!"

Daphne was taken aback by Roz's lack of sympathy. "Not to me it doesn't! I thought Donny loved me. I really did! I though we'd be married forever! I thought-"

"Look, the hell with Donny, all right? It was bound to happen sooner or later. You said it yourself. He was never around, always so aloof, working non-stop… God, now I'm glad I didn't marry him. Not that he asked me or ever had any intention of marrying me. It makes me even gladder that he never got me pregnant. I mean, can you imagine?"

Daphne was appalled. "Roz!"

"I'm sorry, Daphne. But look at it this way. You'll be free in a few months and you can find a man who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Donny is a loser with a capitol D!"

"You certainly didn't seem to think so."

"That was totally different. Donny and I-our relationship was… well, it doesn't matter what it was. The point is that I'm happy for you."

"Happy for me? How can you possibly say-."

"Soon Donny will be out of your life and you can move on to bigger and better things!"

"I suppose, but-."

"No but's, Daphne. Now are you coming to Alice's party or not?"

She was silent for several seconds. She certainly didn't want to disappoint Alice, whom she loved as though she were her own daughter. But the thought of going to a birthday party while she was in the middle of divorce proceedings made her even more depressed. "I can't. I'm sorry, Roz."

Roz picked up her things and headed for the front door. "Suit yourself. But when Alice starts crying, asking about why Auntie Daphne is too damn stubborn to come to her birthday party… Well, let's just say that I'm glad I'm a caring, devoted mother."

"Roz, wait-."

But the door slammed shut, making Daphne flinch as she sat alone in Frasier's living room. She looked at her ring finger which was now bare and had been bare for several months. Roz was right. Daphne was naïve. She should have seen this coming. For months on end, all she and Donny had done was fight. Nothing she did was acceptable and he was never home, always at work, or so he'd repeatedly told her. But lately she'd started to doubt his sincerity. There was no mistaking that he'd been around. If anyone should have public knowledge to that fact, it was Roz. When the divorce papers were delivered by courier, she had a flash; a vision of what might be in the envelope. But for once, her vision was wrong;

So wrong.

Her fingers trembled as she opened the envelope and one glance at the papers sent her hand flying to her mouth. Frasier and Martin were beside her in an instant, ready to catch her. Together the two men guided her to the sofa and held her while she sobbed into her hands.

"Oh Daphne, I'm so sorry." Frasier was saying.

"H-how can this be happening?" Daphne sobbed. "I thought he loved me! I thought-."

"I know…" Frasier said, attempting to reassure her by holding her close and letting her cry into his suit.

Martin's reaction was different. "It's a damn shame. I knew you two were having trouble and I'm just damn sorry I didn't take it seriously enough."

"This isn't your fault." Daphne said tearfully. "You didn't-."

"No, but I should have. I could have talked to him or something-anything. I had no idea things had gotten this bad. Why didn't you come to us?"

"I-I tried, but I didn't want to admit that I'd failed."

"You didn't fail, Daphne; far from it. You worked harder at this marriage than anyone I've ever seen."

"But it wasn't enough!" She sobbed. "I should have seen this coming, but I was too stupid!"

"Daphne, listen to me." Frasier said, shaking her gently. "You are not stupid. This isn't your fault and don't let anyone ever tell you that it was. I'm so proud of you for the way you stuck by Donny all of these years."

"I loved him. I still… I do." She sobbed quietly.

"Of course you do."

When she was all cried out, she rose from the sofa and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I need to go."

"What? Now? Where are you going?"

"I-I should probably talk to Donny."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She smiled at her boss. "No. I need to do this for meself."

"Well, if you're sure." Martin said, glancing worriedly at his eldest son.

"Are you sure you'll be all right, Daphne?"

"I-I don't know." She admitted as her eyes met Frasier's. "But if I don't do this, I'll never be okay. I'll be back soon."

And then she was gone.

Driving proved to be difficult but she managed to make her way to the familiar office building in the heart of downtown. She'd been here many times before but now it felt different. Her heart was still racing even after she pulled into the parking lot and made her way into the building. She should have done this long ago, but now that she was about to be single again, she couldn't waste another moment.

She was going to find Niles if it took the rest of her life.


	5. 2004

2003 and into 2004 did not turn out the way she'd hoped. Not only was the divorce from Donny not the quick and painless event that she imagined it to be (Donny being such a brilliant divorce lawyer and such), but he seemed determined to make her pay, both physically and emotionally for her role in the short-lived marriage. And when word got back to him that she'd been attempting to find Niles, who had been missing for as long as she could remember-her life was turned upside down. She was the subject of ridicule, accusations and rumors that simply weren't true. The courts made her life a living hell and she barely held up in court. If it weren't for the support of Frasier and Martin she didn't know what she would have done.

Roz had finally forgiven her for saying that she wouldn't go to Alice's birthday party and Daphne had her guilty conscience to thank for turning around when she'd almost reached the Montana. She'd headed straight for "Balloons and Fun"; the circus themed pizza parlor where Alice's birthday party was being held.

The moment she walked through the door, carrying a stuffed teddy bear that was more suited for a child much younger than Alice, the sweet little girl gasped and yelled.

"Mommy, look! Aunt Daphne is here!"

Daphne barely had a chance to sit down when Alice was running toward her, throwing herself in to her arms. Never had Daphne felt so much love and for a while she'd forgotten all about Niles and the fact that she was worried sick about his whereabouts. And she held Alice in her arms, as though the child would vanish into thin air if she let go.

Roz was overjoyed at Daphne's appearance at the party and forgave her for being so insensitive. "Well, it's over…" Daphne said as she and Roz sat down at a table watching

Alice and her friends play to their heart's content. "I'm divorced."

"Well I bet that's a relief." Roz said, to which Daphne promptly burst into tears.

"I've ruined my life." Daphne sobbed, allowing Roz to hold her until she had no more tears left and even after, when the tears still threatened but would no longer come.

"Daphne, that's not true and you know it!"

"But if I'd just told Niles-."

"Oh God, are you still thinking about him? Look, if he really loved you, he would have been back for you a long time ago. You know that old saying if you love someone set them free? If he hasn't come back by now, he never will!"

The words hurt, but Daphne couldn't deny that they were true. "I know… but…"

"Just forget about him, Daphne. He's a jackass for what he did to you, marrying Mel right before your wedding day? What the hell-."

"Because he knew he couldn't have me, Roz! And on the night before my wedding, he told me-."

"I know, I know... He said he would leave Mel in a heartbeat but do you really think he would do that? The guy's been on a so-called honeymoon for what two years now? Don't you think that's a little suspicious?"

Her head rose. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if he hasn't come back for you by now, maybe he never loved you at all. Have you ever thought about that?"

"Of course, but-."

"Just move on, Daphne. Find someone new. Look, we'll go to Granville's tonight and find you a man."

"But Roz, I don't want to-."

"The hell you don't! Just trust me, okay?"

Daphne glanced at the children who looked so happy, with their balloons and toys, wearing themselves out on the slides and indoor playground. And suddenly she could take it no more.

"I need to leave." She said, rising from her seat in one fluid motion.

"What? Now? But we haven't even had Alice's birthday cake! What am I supposed to tell her? And where are you going anyway?"

"I-I have something I have to take care of. Just… give my love to Alice. And tell her I'll see her soon."

"You know, you've got some nerve-."

But Daphne was no longer listening as she ran out the door.

Later that afternoon she once again found herself at Niles office and this time she didn't hesitate before going inside. Her heart raced as she stepped into the elevator. This was it…the moment she'd been waiting for. The minute the elevator doors opened, she entered the hallway and made a beeline for his office. It was exactly as it had been the last time she'd been there with the name plate on the door. But as soon as she opened the door she realized that something wasn't right.

"Where's Mrs. Woodson?"

The woman looked up from her magazine. "Huh?"

"Mrs. Woodson; the... um Dr. Crane's secretary."

"Who's Dr. Crane?"

Taken aback she stared at the woman. "What do you mean 'Who's Dr. Crane?' Dr. Crane… Dr. Niles Crane. This is his office, isn't it?"

"Um, not at the moment. Didn't you read the sign when you came in?"

"What sign?"

"On the door."

The woman offered no other explanation, leaving Daphne to solve the mystery for herself. But as she walked out of the office and stared at the name plate, her body stilled and grew cold.

Dr. Warren S Miller, Psychiatrist.

No, it wasn't possible. There must have been some kind of mistake.

Her heart racing, she reentered the office. "I'm sorry. I must have walked into the wrong office. Can you tell me which one is Dr. Crane's?"

"There is no Dr. Crane in this building, Ma'am."

"But that's impossible! He's-."

"Sorry."

"I-I don't understand. This is-was his office."

"Well now it's Dr. Miller's."

"Right. Would it be possible for you to tell me where Dr. Crane is?"

"I have no idea. Maybe try him at home? A lot of psychiatrists are working out of their homes now. Less stress."

"But I'm sure he would have told me if-."

"Sorry. I don't have any other information."

Daphne's eyes filled with tears. "I-I see… Thank you."

"Just try him at home. Maybe he's there."

"I-I will… Thanks."

She drove blindly through the Seattle streets until she came to the familiar road that led to the Montana. Just seeing the building lifted her spirits and a million memories transpired. So many times she'd been here, each scenario a little different. The hot summer night when she'd had the horrible fight with Sherry that could have led to something that neither she nor Niles was prepared for. The dinner that they'd prepared together for a fictional woman named Phyllis, the Halloween party where Niles had drunkenly proposed…

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she made no effort to brush them away. She entered the lobby and was greeted by a doorman who was unfamiliar. "Hello."

"May I help you ma'am?"

"I'm looking for Dr. Crane."

"Who?"

"Niles Crane, the man who lives-."

"Oh yeah, Niles Crane. I heard about him. Damn shame."

Daphne gasped. "Wh-what are you saying?"

"He was so happy here with that woman he was living with but then…"

"What? What happened? You have to tell me!"

"I probably shouldn't have said anything. It's just something I heard."

"Is it all right if I go up and see him?"

"Well, sure, but…."

She moved past him and ran to the elevator, her hands shaking so much that she could hardly push the buttons. In mere moments she'd be on his floor and she'd know that he was okay. The doorman was clearly new to the building because how was it possible that he didn't know Niles? Niles was a well-known and well-respected man in Seattle and very few were unaware of his existence.

At the door she took a deep breath and knocked rapidly on the door. "Niles? Niles, it's Daphne, are you here?"

After several minutes there was no answer, but when she put her hand on the doorknob, it opened easily, startling her. It wasn't like him to leave his door unlocked. Worry consumed her but nothing prepared her for what she found when she opened the door and walked inside.

The apartment was completely empty.

Stunned beyond belief, she walked around the barren apartment. Gone were the things that made the apartment unique. The fainting couch, the plush chair that sat by the fireplace. His many bottles of wine, his books, his expensive furniture. The wooden floor creaked beneath her feet and without the personal touches the apartment felt ten times bigger. She walked upstairs and looked in each room, shocked to find them all empty. How could he have moved out and not even told her?

What was going on?

Tears streamed down her cheeks once more as she made her way downstairs. Just as she feared, his enormous library was completely bare, as was his office. She crossed to the empty kitchen where at once the memory of chopping vegetables while singing "Heart and Soul" almost completely overwhelmed her.

Her first thought was to call Frasier and have him come over at once. But then she remembered; Frasier was no longer in Seattle, having chosen his destiny and moved further down the West Coast to San Francisco. He had become a successful radio psychiatrist with his own nationally syndicated show, And she barely made it back to the living room when she fell onto her knees, sobbing into her hands.

Martin was married and on his own, having gone on a cross-country road trip with Ronee. And Roz was off somewhere with her newest fling.

Daphne felt completely and utterly alone.


	6. 2005

"Happy anniversary, Daphne."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "You're so sweet. You remembered."

"Of course I remembered. How could I forget the anniversary of our first date? If, three hundred and sixty-five days ago, I hadn't gotten lost, I would have never walked into Nervosa to ask for directions."

"And you never would have seen me, sitting at this table, crying me eyes out." Daphne replied. "I must have looked so daft."

"Not at all. You were absolutely gorgeous. You are gorgeous. And I love you. But you never told me why you were crying so."

She looked away, wishing she'd never brought up the subject. Even now, a year later, it was still too painful. Like a forgotten event that stings when it's returned to memory.

"Daph?"

Her eyes moved to his handsome face. "It was just a very bad day. Horrible, in fact."

"Yeah, you told me that." His voice was bordering on annoyance now, but he was still smiling, perhaps hoping that she would tell him the secret; the only secret that she'd kept from him for an entire year. But she couldn't do it. The pain was still too new, even now.

"So what was it?"

Suddenly she was annoyed by his badgering. Couldn't he leave bloody well enough alone?

"What was what?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"Why were you crying? Come on, you can tell me now. It's been a whole year."

"I was upset, all right?" She snapped, not really meaning to.

"Okay, fair enough. I was just trying to make conversation." He said. "I'm going to get a coffee. Want anything?"

"Um, no... I'm... fine."

As she watched him rise from his chair and go to the barista, she knew that she'd upset him, but he'd never say anything. The man didn't seem to have an angry bone in his body. Never in the entire time they had known each other had he become cross with her. She loved him for that, but it made him so different than any other man she'd ever been attracted to; Donny, Erik, Joe, Niles...

She willed away the memories of that horrible night; the night when she'd gone looking for him and had failed miserably. The night that had eventually turned wonderful. But it wasn't easily done as the memory pushed its way into her mind and into her heart.

She remembered clearly how she'd collapsed onto the floor of the empty apartment. It was as though Niles had vanished into thin air. She'd called everyone she could think of; even Roz, although she knew that it was pointless to do so. But no one was home, leaving her alone with her shock and pain.

Unable to think straight, she'd run out of the Montana into the pouring rain until she ended up at Café Nervosa. She hadn't been there in forever, not since her marriage to Donny had dissolved, even with Frasier and Roz's constant nagging to get out more and enjoy life. How could she possibly enjoy life when everything and the men she once loved were gone? There were too many memories at Café Nervosa and she just couldn't face them.

But on that day, something of a mystical force beckoned her to the café with the green and red awning. She stood at the entrance, pondering whether or not to go inside. But once she did, it was just as she expected. She was hit with a gale force wind of memories.

The table near the front was empty, but she could picture him clearly sitting there, the seat wiped clean, chatting with his older brother. Instantly she felt the loss of him, stronger than she thought possible. Never again would she see him walk through the door and order his usual half-caf latte with the faintest hint of cinnamon.

New tears stung her eyes. God, where was he? It had been six years-the same length of time that he'd been in love with her, plus six more. Twelve years. The same length of time that he'd been married to Maris. And in that twelve years she'd thought about him every day wondering where he was and if he was thinking of her, too. But if she hadn't been so stupid before-missing what was right in front of her eyes-that Niles Crane was in love with her-this wouldn't be happening now.

However it was happening. And it was painful.

Not wanting to be seen, she smiled politely at Taylor, the sweet barista with whom she'd become friends over the years, and ordered a large cup of cinnamon tea. It was her favorite and she was amazed at how the scent both calmed and invigorated her. Luckily there was a table available in a secluded corner where she could enjoy her tea and romance novel in peace. But reading was not in the cards. The moment she opened the book and read the romantic passage, she began to cry.

She was still crying when she felt someone standing beside her table, gallantly holding a handkerchief.

"Thank you." She said, taking the handkerchief and blotting her eyes.

He smiled, making his features even more handsome. "My pleasure. Forgive me for intruding but are you all right?"

"No, I-." She looked up, her tear-filled eyes finally able to focus on him. He was more than handsome. He was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. He was tall, dark-haired and broad-shouldered. His eyes were a color that she'd never imagined could exist, making her heart skip a beat. But it was his smile that melted her heart. His smile was enough to light up the café, which had been dulled by the mirrored weather outside. And for the first time in years she felt an attraction unlike any she'd ever known.

He gestured to the empty seat beside her. "May I?"

"Of course."

"What are you having?"

"Cinnamon tea."

"That sounds wonderful, especially on a cold, wet day like today. Sure is raining outside, isn't it?"

"Always." She said, hating that the sun was nowhere to be found-and might not make an appearance for quite some time.

He took off his coat and draped it over the empty chair beside him. "I'm Stephen." He said, extending his hand. "Stephen Ray."

She smiled at the familiarity. "That's a lovely name."

"Oh... well, thank you. I always thought it was kind of dull, to be honest."

"Not at all. You see, Stephen is me brother's name."

His eyes brightened. "Well then, this must be fate! We have something in common already. I don't suppose your name is Suzanna, is it? Because that's my sister's name."

She laughed, longer than she meant to, but it felt so good. "No, I'm afraid it's not. My name is Daphne. Daphne Moon."

He took her hand and kissed it, making her feel warm all over. "Daphne Moon. What a beautiful name. It's certainly fitting for a beautiful woman. And your accent is just-."

"Thank you. Manchester."

"Ah, I should have known. I've been there many times. Beautiful place."

"Yes it is."

"How long have you been in Seattle?"

"A long time. Since 1993, actually."

"What brought you all the way from England?"

"A job. I'm a physical therapist."

"Oh, wonderful work! For what company?"

"Not a company at all. I work at home, sometimes mine sometimes his. I take care of-."

Suddenly images of Martin were replaced by those of his youngest son and she began to cry. "I'm sorry."

Stephen's hand was on her shoulder. "No, it's me. I didn't-I didn't mean to upset you."

She smiled through her tears. "You didn't. I just…"

"Look, it wasn't my intention to be rude. I'll leave you to your tea. I can get you another if you'd like. But I don't want to impose. It was nice meeting you, Daphne."

He got up to leave but she grabbed his arm. "No please… stay."

His eyebrows rose. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. And I'd love a cup of tea. Thank you."

"I'll be right back. But on one condition."

"Yes?"

"That you let me take you out to dinner."

"Oh…" she hadn't been prepared for the question and yet she was hoping he would ask.

He grinned "Is that a 'yes'?"

"Yes." She said without further hesitation.

He seemed surprised by her answer and it took him a second to reply. "Great. Well, give me your number and I'll call you later so we can set up a time."

"Eight o'clock?"

"Um, yeah, that sounds great."

"I'll see you then."

That night, he was at Frasier's apartment exactly at eight and she was secretly relieved that Frasier was working late. She didn't want to answer a bunch of questions, most of which she didn't have the answers to. But from the moment that she and Stephen arrived at the restaurant; a small, romantic Italian restaurant just down the road, her life changed dramatically.

They talked all night, sharing their meals and a bottle of wine. And then another bottle was opened. Their conversation became livelier and she found herself opening up to him about her life, but she was still cautious. When they arrived home, they stood at Frasier's front door, staring into each other's eyes.

"I had a wonderful time." She admitted. "Thank you, Stephen."

"You're most welcome, Daphne. But I wish you would tell me why you were so upset."

"I'm not that upset anymore. Thank you for dinner and for the lovely evening."

"Anytime."

She grinned at the suggestive tone. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"If you want it to."

"All right then, yes. I'd love to go out with you again."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

She glanced at her watch. "Actually... It is tomorrow."

"So it is." He said, leaning to kiss her. And what a kiss it was. A passionate, lingering kiss that made her whole body shudder with desire for him.

And it was most likely her imagination, but she couldn't help but wonder if the tears in her eyes as she watched him leave were a sign that she had once again fallen in love.

"Daphne, what's wrong with you today? Have you even been listening to a word I've said?"

She looked up sharply. "What? Oh… I'm sorry. I was just-."

"You were daydreaming again, weren't you?"

She felt self-conscious. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Look, I'm sorry I got so angry. I'm just... a little nervous."

The thought made her laugh. "What could you possibly be nervous about?"

"Well, before I get into that, can you come down to earth for a minute? It is our First anniversary, after all."

Her heart swelled at the reminder. How was it possible that she'd been in love with this man for an entire year? And what a wonderful year it had been; filled with more love than she could have ever imagined. Overcome with love for him, she cradled his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. "So it is..."

He drew back, his eyes dazed; a sight that made her laugh. "Wow that was some kiss!" He said. "It will be hard to top that, but I'll certainly try."

"What do you mean?"

He reached into his pocket, making her heart still. Oh God, no… not this… she wasn't ready. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be ready.

"Stephen, I-."

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart."

The box was bigger than she anticipated; much too big to hold an engagement ring. Slowly she lifted the lid with trembling fingers gasping at the sight inside. "Oh Stephen… it's beautiful…"

"Let me help you with it."

He removed the gold necklace with the silver heart charm engraved with their names and the date. She held up her hair, allowing him to drape the necklace around her neck and fasten it. Eager to see what it looked like, she removed a mirror from her purse glanced into it, smiling at the sight. It was the most beatufil piece of jewlery she'd ever owned.

"I absolutely love it, Stephen! Thank you so much!"

The kisses they shared received sighs and some light applause but neither of them were able to pull themselves away to acknowledge it.

She was in love. And it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Thankfully Stephen seemed to have forgotten all about the fact that she was keeping a secret from him.

But it didn't matter now. Nothing mattered except the love that they had for one another. She was happy; blissfully happy. Finally, all of her pain and hurt was gone. Donny and Niles, they were in her past. She realized that now. Wherever they were, Donny Douglas and Niles Crane, she hoped they were as happy as she.


	7. 2006

Daphne looked around the expansive living room, unable to believe that she was really there in Stephen's apartment. She'd been here before of course, many times before. In fact, she'd been here so often she felt like she lived here rather than at Frasier's. And fortunately Frasier didn't seem to mind at all. Still it felt like a dream; a wonderful dream from which she never wanted to awaken. But her thoughts were interrupted by the touch of a pair of warm lips on her cheek. She turned her face ever so slightly until his lips were touching hers. There was nothing left to do at that moment than to deepen the kiss. And she did so willingly.

"Mm… That was nice." She said, snuggling deeper into his arms. The fire in the fireplace gave a wonderful warmth, but not as heavenly as the warmth of Stephen's body against hers.

"It certainly was, but not as nice as what we did this morning…" He chuckled.

"And again last night." She reminded him with a playful grin. That playful grin gave way to a fiery kiss which lead to the instantaneous promise of something more. But to her dismay, Stephen stopped short of fulfilling her burning desire to make love to him. And worry crept into her chest. "Stephen, what's going on? Why did you stop?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't want to stop, believe me, Daphne."

"Well, if you didn't want to stop, then why…"

"Because… I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Oh… All right."

He was smiling, a sign that he wasn't angry. But she still had her doubts. Steven Ray was, by all accounts, a mysterious man; never revealing his true intentions until he was certain of them. It should have annoyed her but it was just one of the many things that she loved about him.

And oh how she loved him. She loved him so much.

On impulse she kissed his soft lips, and then ran her finger suggestively from his cheek to the middle of his chest, her fingers brushing against his shirt collar.

"Daphne, we really need to talk. Is that all right?"

"Of course it's all right, Darling. But I'd rather engage our bodies in conversation, if you know what I mean."

He laughed and kissed her hungrily, bringing her need for him to new heights.

"So does that mean you understand?" She asked breathlessly when the fiery kisses subsided.

He grinned. "Oh, I understand all right. And I fully intend to take you up on your offer. You don't need to worry about that at all, Daphne Moon. But first I have something important to say."

More worry came over her then. "Okay…" But suddenly she felt as though she might cry. A million thoughts went through her mind; unsettling memories of the similar words that Donny had said to her as their marriage had fallen apart and of how she'd lost Niles years before, never really having had him in the first place. And now this….

She'd lost too many men she'd loved. She couldn't lose Stephen too. She knew that she couldn't handle it. The thought was unbearable.

His hand was in her hair, stroking it softly. "Baby, why are you crying?"

She blinked, suddenly aware of the dampness on her cheeks. "What? I'm not. I'm…"

His fingers went to her cheeks, tenderly brushing the tears away. "What is it?"

"You love me, don't you, Stephen?"

He cradled her tear-streaked cheeks in his hands and kissed her. "Of course I love you."

Then what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well I wanted to talk about us."

The ache returned to her chest and suddenly it became hard to breathe. "What is it, Stephen? Just tell me, please!" Her voice was almost in hysterics and she was crying openly now. And the look of concern on his face should have been enough proof that he loved her. But still she needed to know; she needed that validation.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

She sniffled and looked into his steel gray eyes. She'd never imagined a man having such a unique eye color but Stephen Ray was anything but ordinary. At that moment she knew that she could be nothing less than completely honest with him. When she loved someone deeply, it was the only way.

"I love you, Stephen and I don't want to lose you."

He let out a deep sigh, his expression now compassionate. "Baby you aren't going to lose me. That will never happen. What would make you say something like that?"

"Well you said you wanted to talk about us and that's exactly what Donny said when he-."

Stephen drew her close, letting her cry on his shirt while he stroked her back. "Hey, hey… Daphne… Listen to me, all right?"

She lifted her head and tried to smile, but the task was all but impossible.

"Daphne, I'm not Donny Douglas. I won't ever hurt you. I love you, all right? I would never leave you, ever."

Her heart ached at the intentional omission of Niles' name but she knew that Stephen was right. "I know that, Sweetheart, but-."

"Donny is a jackass, Daphne. He doesn't deserve you. And neither do Eric or Joe. I wish that we had met years before, so that you wouldn't have had to go through that, but-."

"Stephen-."

"I'm sorry, Daphne. I know you loved Donny, but he doesn't deserve your love. Not after he hurt you so badly."

Daphne laid her head on his chest and listened to his beating heart as her tears fell onto his shirt. "I know, but-."

"Donny's gone and out of your life forever, Daphne. It's just you and I. You're okay with that, aren't you?"

She pulled him toward her and kissed him. But at that moment, it wasn't Donny that she was trying to push out of her mind. It was Niles. It had been seven years since she'd last seen him; seven years since he'd confessed his love for her in the hotel room at the Wayside Inn. That meant that he'd fallen in love with her about thirteen years earlier. For a split second she wondered what he was doing at that very moment. But before she could even begin to ponder, Stephen's lips were on hers, taking her emotions places that she'd only dreamed of.

"Feeling better now?" Stephen asked several kisses and touches later.

Daphne smiled and kissed him with everything she had. All thoughts of Niles Crane vanished and were replaced by a need that was so great that she could hardly believe it could exist.

"I'm sorry, I'm just... Let's forget about that, all right? I love you, Stephen Ray."

"And I love you, Daphne Moon."

She closed her eyes, sighing as the kisses he trailed across her cheeks and into the hollow of her chest made her body shudder with desire for him and just as his lips reached her bare shoulder, she clung to him hungrily.

"Let's go upstairs…" She whispered into his ear, becoming breathless. "Make love to me Stephen. Please… I need you so badly."

"Not yet." He said, surprising her. She drew back and stared at him. "What? What are you saying?"

He grinned. "Not till you've answered a question for me."

She laughed and sat upright on the sofa. Stephen was always doing this; playing silly games in an effort to increase her desire for him. But this time her desire was so great, she didn't see how it could grow any more.

She watched him in confusion as he sat up and move his hand toward the coffee table. When he held out his hand in front her she gasped at the sight. The small black velvet box was similar to the one that he'd given her the year before, on their first anniversary, but this one was even smaller and there was no mistaking what was inside.

He smiled and slowly opened it, making her gasp once more. Inside was a stunning diamond ring.

"Stephen…"

"Daphne Moon, my princess… my love… Will you marry me?"

Tears spilled onto her cheeks and she was nodding like mad, unable to get the words out. He was laughing at her reaction and squeezed her hand. "Does that mean yes?"

"Yes, yes!" She said, her voice quivering. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He slipped the ring onto her trembling finger and brought her hand to his lips. "I love you so much."

She threw her arms around him and kissed him again and again. "I love you too… forever and always."


	8. 2007

Daphne stood in the breezeway of the church, her heart fluttering with nervousness as Roz adjusted her veil. Beside her, Alice was carefully smoothing the train on Daphne's wedding dress, all the while attempting to balance the basket of flowers that hung on her arm. The sight made Daphne smile.

"Well, it's about time you started to relax!" Roz commented.

"What are you talking about? I'm completely fine!" Daphne lied.

But Roz and Alice shook their heads. "You're a basket case, Aunt Daphne." Alice said.

Roz laughed out loud. "Is she my daughter or is she my daughter?"

"You're both crazy. I'm fine!" Daphne insisted.

"Face it Daphne, you're nervous!" Roz said.

"Yeah, Aunt Daphne. I told you so!" Alice chimed in.

Now Daphne could only laugh. "You're both daft! Why would I possibly be nervous? Just because I've done this before doesn't mean-."

"This is different and you know it!" Roz said. "That's why you're nervous. Because you know it's going to last forever."

Daphne let out a breath that she didn't know she'd been holding in. "You're right. It will last forever. But what does that possibly have to do with-."

"You're in love, Aunt Daphne!" Alice said, unable to hide her grin.

Daphne bent to her niece's level and touched her soft cheek. At nine years old, Alice Doyle's perception was well beyond that of a typical nine-year-old. But this was Roz's daughter and it wasn't surprising that the youngest Doyle was anything but ordinary.

"Well of course I'm in love, you silly sausage!" Daphne laughed. "I wouldn't be getting married if I weren't!"

"She means really in love." Roz said, winking at her daughter.

Alice crinkled her nose and looked up at her mother in all seriousness. "What's the difference?"

"Roz, this is ridiculous!" Daphne finally said, wishing Roz would change the subject. It was, after all, her wedding day.

"Oh come on, Daphne it's so obvious. You're hot for him! You've finally found the right person."

Daphne sighed, trying not to think of all of the men who had come in and out of her life; one in particular. And getting him out of her mind on a day that should be reserved for thoughts only of her husband-to-be was proving to be difficult; very difficult.

"Stop it, Daphne. I mean it." Roz scolded. But the sharp tone in Roz's voice caught Daphne off-guard.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're thinking about Niles, aren't you?"

Self-consciously, Daphne touched her veil, careful not to mess up the way Roz had meticulously styled her hair; a mass of curls atop her head; the veil cradled above it, secured with countless tiny bobby pins and an abundance of hairspray. She tried not to look at her friend, but Roz Doyle was relentless when it came to the subject of Frasier's brother. She just didn't know when to give it up.

"Roz, no. I was-."

"Come off it, Daphne! You're lying! I know you too well!"

Heat crept into Daphne's cheeks. "I-."

Roz took her hand. "Daphne, I know what you're thinking but… just forget about Niles. He's a jackass, okay?"

"No, Roz. He's not. He's… well, I don't know where he is but-."

"Exactly. You have no idea where he is and neither does anyone else. He could be dead for all you know!"

Daphne gasped in horror, her heart beating rapidly. Never in her life had she imagined such a thing and she wasn't about to think about that possibility now. "Roz, that's a horrible thing to say! H-how could you even suggest-."

"Well, do you have a better explanation? Look if he really loved you he would have at least contacted you or something. No one just vanishes into thin air."

"But Frasier would have told me if-."

"Not necessarily."

"Roz-."

"He's been gone for what, eight years? It's been eight years, Daphne! It's time to move on. I mean, where in the hell is he?"

Daphne swallowed hard, trying to push the awful thoughts from her mind, but she couldn't deny that what Roz was saying was try. If Niles cared about her at all, he would have tried to contact her. However, she refused to think about it any longer; especially now. But the thoughts continued and a few tears escaped. She grabbed her friend's hand and tried to smile. But when she looked into the mirror she gasped.

Damn...

"Look what you've done, you've made me ruin me bloody makeup! But it's too late to fix it now. The ceremony's about to start. Thanks a lot, Roz! Thanks for ruining me wedding day! How could you?"

"Daphne, I'm sorry. God, I should have never brought that up."

"But you did bring it up and now I can't…"

"Just relax, okay? Everything will be fine. You'll see."

Roz's gaze was skeptical but Daphne wasn't about to give in to her memories any longer and she forced Niles from her mind. He was in her past and so was Donny. Stephen was her present, her future, her everything.

As if on cue, the opening chords of the prelude music began, causing Daphne's heart to leap in her chest. She smiled and kissed Roz's cheek and then Alice's. "I love you both, so much."

Alice hugged her tightly. "I love you too, Aunt Daphne."

"That goes for me as well." Roz said, hugging Daphne as she kissed her cheek. "I love you too and so does Stephen. You're going to have the happiest life ever. Don't you dare forget that."

Daphne brushed away tears and hugged Roz fiercely. "I won't. Thank you, Roz."

As she had done once, no, three times before, Roz looked Daphne up and down. And as had happened each time, Daphne felt self-conscious.

"Roz, how many times are you going to stare at me dress?"

"Until I believe that it's really you. God, you look incredible!"

Daphne looked down at her wedding dress. She had to admit that it was beautiful. In a sleek satin in a shade of off-white, it was worlds away from the more traditional dress that she'd worn when she'd married Donny eight years before. It hugged her curves and looked more like a dress that a woman might wear to a party in the twenties or in the classic black and white movies. It was perhaps unconventional, but it was the most beautiful dress that Daphne had ever seen. She just hoped that Stephen would think so too.

"I believe it's almost our turn."

Startled by the voice that was not Roz's, Daphne turned to find someone else standing next to her with a smile and an offer of his arm.

"Frasier…"

The notes to "Here Comes the Bride" began, but when Frasier took a step forward, Daphne felt a momentary sense of panic. "Frasier, wait."

"Daphne, what is it?"

She stared at him, wanting to say a million things. But at the moment there was only one thing she could say; the only thing that mattered.

"H-Have you heard from-."

But he put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "This is your day, Daphne. You're the only one who matters. You and Stephen."

Disappointment shrouded her. It was exactly what she'd expected him to say, but somehow she hoped… "Frasier…"

"Just live a long and happy life together, all right? You deserve every happiness in the world and Stephen can give you that. And he will. Dad and I love you and are blessed to have you as part of our family. And we're proud to have Stephen join us. He's a wonderful man and I know he'll make you very happy. I'm glad you two found each other. There's no doubt in my mind that you two will be together forever. I've never seen a man who loves a woman the way that Stephen loves you."

Daphne swallowed hard, determined not to let the thoughts of his brother creep into her mind yet again. She'd all but given up on trying to understand the reason why her family and friends were so evasive whenever she mentioned Niles' name. Or in this case, didn't mention it. It was as though he'd vanished from all existence and she simply didn't understand it. But perhaps she wasn't meant to understand it at all.

"Daphne, we really should go." Frasier said gently.

She looked up to see Roz glaring at them, Alice standing in front of her, already drooping rose petals in a puddle on the blue carpeted aisle of the sanctuary. "Come on, everyone's waiting!" Roz mouthed.

And just like that, the wedding march commenced. Daphne forced all of her attention on the present. In just a few moments, she'd be marrying the man she loved ad she'd be Mrs. Stephen Ray. Daphne Ray. It was a name that she'd never imagined for herself. But at the same token, she'd never imagined falling in love with someone as wonderful as Stephen.

While she accompanied Frasier down the aisle, she glanced around at the faces of approval that she received from the guests; her family and friends. Her parents and brother were painfully absent from the ceremony, unable to make the long trip from England. But Daphne completely understood. Her mother and father were growing older and they were no longer as agile as they used to be. And her brothers were all married (even Simon) and preoccupied with their lives but she missed them so, even if they drove her absolutely batty at times.

When the music began to draw to a close, Daphne locked eyes with Martin, who stood in the front row with Ronee, looking as though he might cry. His wife was already there, blotting her eyes with a handkerchief, her hand clasped tightly in Martin's. Overcome with love for the man who had become a father to her, she smiled and blew him a kiss, mouthing the words; "I love you old man."

And she couldn't hide her emotion when he brushed away tears and smiled, returning the sentiment by mouthing the words; "I love you too, Sweetheart."

But it was the sight of her soon-to-be husband that took her breath away. Wearing a dark suit with a pale blue boutonniere that matched the roses in her bouquet, he was more handsome than she'd never seen him. His dark hair was cut shorter than normal but it suited him. However, it was the look of love in his steel-grey eyes that melted her heart. And she knew that she'd never forget the moment for as long as she lived.

Frasier kissed her cheek and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Frasier."

He squeezed her hand and she moved to stand beside her fiance. "You're stunning." He whispered, leaning to kiss her. But she laughed and discreetly pushed him away, hearing a few low chuckles from the guests.

"Not yet…" she said, grinning at him. "You're so handsome."

Stephen stroked hand in his and squeezed it tightly once more. They stood before the minister, promising to love, honor and cherish each other until parted by death.

The minister smiled "With the blessings of God and those in this congregation, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
The words were the sweetest that Daphne had ever heard. But it was the abundance of kisses that followed that seemed to last forever and made the moment even sweeter.

Their foreheads touched and they only had eyes for each other as the congregation applauded.

"I love you Daphne Ray."

"And I love you, Stephen Ray, forever and always."

"Then let's go and begin the rest of our lives."

She smiled and kissed him again (and again). I'm ready sweetheart. Actually, I'm more than ready. I love you so much."

"I love you so much,too."


	9. 2008

April 2008

"So, how's married life treating you?"

Daphne smiled in spite of herself. "Oh Roz, it's wonderful. Every day I thank God that Stephen and I fell in love."

Roz stared at Daphne in obvious disbelief. "You thank God? Wow, Daphne. You sure have changed!"

Immediately Daphne became defensive. "What? I have not!"

"Oh come on. When have you ever thanked God for anything?"

The words hurt. "Roz, what's that supposed to mean?"

"This is Stephen's doing, isn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Since when did you become so religious?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I just-."

"Well, then lust leave me alone, okay?"

"Fine. God, Daphne. You don't have to get so defensive. It was just a question."

"It's nothing, all right?" Daphne snapped. "I just… I love Stephen so much. And I never thought that I'd ever find someone who loved me again after Donny and I broke up.

And then Ni-." She stopped herself before continuing but Roz, although annoying, certainly wasn't stupid.

Roz smiled. "You were going to say Niles, weren't you? Come on, Daphne. Your one year anniversary with Stephen is right around the corner, isn't it?"

"You're right. It is, isn't it?"

"Don't tell me that you'd forgotten!"

"No, I just-."

"So what do you have planned? Knowing Stephen, it's probably something pretty special."

Daphne knew that the look on her face was dreamy, but she couldn't help herself. "I can hardly wait to se3e what he's got planned for us. He's so romantic and in a way he reminds me of-."

"Don't say it, Daphne."

Daphne self-consciously touched her face. "Roz, I don't know what you're-."

"When are you going to just forget about him?"

"I want to, Roz. Believe me I do. But it's hard!"

"The man disappeared, Daphne! He's nowhere to be found and frankly I don't give a damn where he is!"

Daphne was appalled. "Roz!"

"Come on Daphne, get over him already! You're married, happy…" She paused, reading Daphne's face carefully. "You are happy, aren't you?"

Daphne's smile came easily and she reached for Roz's hand, suddenly feeling guilty for any anger she'd felt toward her in the past few minutes. "I am happy, Roz. Blissfully happy. Niles was in the past but I still care about him and I am worried about him. But if he really had loved me, he'd be here right? I am worried about Niles, but Stephen is me future and me present."

Roz looked up and smiled, causing Daphne even more confusion. "Well, speak of the devil."

"What? I-." She whirled her head around, her heart flustering at the sight of her handsome husband. "Stephen…"

Immediately Roz rose from her chair. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Roz, you don't have to-."

"It's your anniversary. You both should be alone, all right?"

Stephen smiled and kissed Roz's cheek. "Thanks Roz. I owe ya one."

"Don't worry about it, Stephen. But if you know any single men-."

Daphne laughed. "Roz!"

"I think I do." Stephen replied with a chuckle. "I'll send them your way."

"Thanks Stephen. You know, if you weren't married-." She looked Stephen up and down.

Appalled that Roz was playfully trying to steal her husband away from her, Daphne grabbed Stephen kissing him hard on the mouth. "Hands off, Roz. He's mine!"

Roz smiled with satisfaction. "I knew that would work!"

Daphne's mouth fell open, but before she could say anything, Roz was gone. Daphne turned in Stephen's arms and kissed his lips, softer than before. "I can't believe her!"

"I can."

With a contented sigh, she put her arms around him and gave him a gentle squeeze. "I love you, Stephen."

"Happy anniversary, Sweetheart."

"Well, it's not quite our anniversary, but-."

He silenced her with a kiss. "That doesn't mean that we can't celebrate early."

She gasped at the colorful tulips he produced, seemingly out of nowhere. "Oh Stephen, they're beautiful."

"There's more where that came from."

"What do you mean?"

"How does a trip to the Grand Cayman Islands sounds?"

Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh Stephen!"

He laughed and drew her closer. "I believe you already said that."

Their kisses were sweeter than they'd ever been and she fell in love with her husband even more. This, their first year as husband and wife, was the most wonderful year and the start of many more.


	10. 2009

She placed her hands on her stomach as her heart fluttered. At that moment she was happier than she'd ever dreamed. The signs were all there; the weight gain (who cared if it was only a couple of pounds?), the morning sickness….

Tears sprang to her eyes at the prospect. Finally, after all of this time…

She thought of all the times that she and Stephen had made love; those passionate, sensual moments that never failed to bring her to new heights. Just thinking about them now brought that familiar feeling in the place where she most liked to be touched. Perhaps it was a sign; her psychic powers trying to tell her something. Whatever it was, she could hardly wait to get confirmation that it was real. She could only imagine the expressions on the faces of Frasier, Martin and Ronee. They were sure to be thrilled.

For a split second she wondered what Niles would think of the news. It had been so long since she'd seen him and she missed him terribly; more than she thought possible. But she quickly pushed him out of her mind. To think of him brought nothing but painful memories. And so she concentrated on her happiness. She couldn't wait to tell her family; the one she had here, in Seattle. But the one person she looked most foreword to telling was Stephen. It was like a dream come true. Their baby… her baby… her first child, one that she and Stephen had created.

Quickly she did the math in her head. It had been almost a year since their magical trip to the Grand Cayman Islands. They'd spent the entire time on the beach and in their luxurious hotel room making love. And sometimes they made love on the beach, which was the most incredible thing imaginable. So after all of their passion, surely there was a baby growing inside of her.

What a time to break the joyous news; during the month of their wedding anniversary. She could hardly believe that two years of marriage had gone by so quickly. They were, without a doubt, the most wonderful of her life.

"Mrs. Ray?"

In one fluid motion, she rose from the uncomfortable chair; the one with the lumpy cushions that seemed to be the standard of all doctor's offices in Seattle. Her heart racing, she followed the medical assistant down the hallway and into a small exam room.

The young woman held out a thin blue gown with white ties. "Here, put this on and climb onto the table. Dr. Marks will be in shortly."

Daphne eyed the gown with distaste. To call it a gown was purely in the loosest sense of the word. It was paper thin and she was glad that Dr. Marks would be the only one to see her like this. Dutifully she climbed onto the table, finding it slightly difficult to do so. Most likely it was because of her recent weight gain but she wouldn't dare criticize herself for it. Not in the least. This was shaping up to be one of the happiest moments of her life. A bit premature, perhaps, but she didn't care.

Without warning the door opened and the tall dark haired woman with wire framed glasses entered the room with a smile. "Mrs. Ray, how nice to see you again."

Daphne laughed. "Please, Dr. Marks, call me Daphne. I've told you that a hundred times!"

"Right, you have haven't you? Well, Daphne what brings you in today?"

Daphne knew it was a routine question, one to get patients talking. Rhonda knew darn well why she'd come in. She'd found it hard to hold in her excitement when she'd called the doctor's office a week ago for the appointment. But Dr. Marks deserved an answer, didn't she? Daphne bit her lip, unable to stop grinning.

"I think I'm pregnant. I'm sure of it."

"Well, that's wonderful. I'm sure Stephen will be thrilled. But let's take a look just to be sure, shall we? Scoot back on the table for me and put your feet in these stirrups."

Daphne did as instructed, pushing herself further back on the table and placed her feet in the cold metal stirrups. And then Dr. Marks carefully slid Daphne closer to the edge and began the examination. "All right, let's see what's going on in here."

Daphne closed her eyes, focusing not on the fact that the exam was extremely uncomfortable, but the fact that her life was about to change dramatically. And before she knew it, Dr. Marks announced that she was finished. "All right Daphne. Everything looks good, but we need to do a pregnancy test to be sure. So the nurse will be in shortly to show you where to go and then we can talk after we get the results."

Daphne swallowed hard. "H-how long will it take?"

"Oh, not long at all. We'll send it to the lab and should have an answer in about thirty minutes."

With renewed excitement, Daphne followed the nurse's instructions and went to the bathroom, emerging seconds later with the sample that Dr. Marks had requested.

"Okay, go back into the exam room and get dressed. Dr. Marks will be there as soon as we get the test results."

"Thank you."

She hurried to the exam room and quickly got dressed, but it was impossible to concentrate on the outdated magazines that were somewhat haphazardly placed in the wall organizer. She flipped through page after page, having no idea what she was reading.

And suddenly the door opened.

She jumped in surprise and her heart raced as Dr. Marks entered the room, closing the door behind her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Daphne."

"Y-you didn't… I was just… So… what's the news?"

The smile disappeared from Dr. Marks' face. And Daphne's heart raced even further. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry Daphne. But you're not pregnant."

For a moment Daphne could only stare at Dr. Marks, unable to understand what she was just told. And instinctively she bit her lip to keep from crying. "I-I see… Well, I seem to have wasted your time. I'm sorry, Dr. Marks."

"Daphne, wait… please…"

But Daphne was already climbing off the table. "I-I really need to go." She ignored the sound of her name, brushing away tears as she made her way through the office and to her car. But even as she climbed inside, her throat tight with tears she would not cry. She couldn't.

Blindly she drove home, fighting the tears that were so close to the surface. And she managed to make it inside, tossing her keys and purse aside.

Stephen was in the den, reading a magazine. He rose at once when he saw her and went to greet her, kissing her full on the lips. "Sweetheart, there you are. How was your day?"

She smiled at him. "F-fine. How was yours?"

"It was all right. Nothing spectacular. Did you do anything interesting?"

"I-I went to the doctor. I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I -."

"Daphne, what is it?"

Her eyes met his and it only took seconds for her to burst into tears. He held her close, stroking her back as she cried into his chest. She cried for a long, long time; so long in fact that she couldn't stop. And still he held her.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. We'll keep trying, okay?"

She didn't ask him what he meant because she already knew. They hadn't discussed having children, but now she knew that discussion wasn't necessary. He knew what was in her heart. And that made her love him even more.


End file.
